Pull the Strings on the Puppet Dolls
by Tyripiri
Summary: "Let me tell you, I am nobody's puppet." Dark!NaLu; Dark!Lucy x Natsu; AU. Review!


**Pull the Strings on the Puppet Dolls**

"**Let me tell you, I am nobody's puppet."**

* * *

**Nothing much. Just the first chapter to a story I hope to continue once Lucy Power Project! has finished.**

**By the way, this is the first time I've ever written anything along these lines, so errors are of course... plausible. **

_**Warnings!: Dark themes. AU. Expect OOC. Cursing.**_

* * *

_1: Dark Puppeteer_

_Being the Puppeteer she was, Lucy would beat him until he was ragged and broken and then stitch him up again to play with in future time._

* * *

People flocked the plaza, giant and wide smiles spreading across children's faces as they all waited in line with their parents for the most amazing theatre show of the year.

It was called, _The Puppetry of Soul_.

Lucy Heartfilia was the star of the show, her entertaining dolls held up by strings as she dances, the figures following her movements in similar manners.

However, there were also rumors of the woman that she was, instead of cheery and inviting, sinister and sadistic, but nobody believed those, and carried on with their belief that she was the kind blonde woman who poured all of her effort into plastering wide smiles on children's faces and making dolls dance alongside her.

For the children, it was bliss.

For the parents and adults, it was fabulous entertainment and the best way to cheer yourself up.

For her, it was an act for her image to the world.

For him, it was an act of cruelty and dishonesty.

The doors to the theater then creaked open, light pouring in from the inside, lighting up parts of the inside of the theater.

"It's showtime," she whispered, a small smirk lingering on top of her lips before she twisted her body to face her audience, curtains flowing apart to reveal her cheerful figure, the dolls around her flying around in all directions, holding all different expressions of their own. "Welcome to _The_ _Puppetry of Soul_, everyone! Thank you for all coming tonight!"

Applaud and cheering rang in her ears, and then one child jumped up from his seat before his parent could stop him. "Tonight's show is going to be the best!" he yelled, before the majority of the rest of the audience clapped, cheering mixing together.

The performer on stage laughed, her puppets accompanying her laughter with their own. "That's right! We should all make this show the best! Now, let's get started!"

* * *

"Tonight was such a good show," the performer giggled, her blonde hair swinging across her back. "Maybe I should become a traveling Puppeteer," she whispered with fascination, the idea filling her creative mind with various scenarios.

"You lie to them, Lucy," a hoarse voice stated. "You have that stupid smile of yours when you're performing in front of those audiences and when you're done you replace with a sinister smirk."

Looking up, she locked their eyes, hatred and silent fury burning in between them. "I'll turn you into one of my dolls; attach you onto string and make you fly; make you smile; make you dance. That way, I'll have full control over your body and mind. But right now, that isn't the case. Right now, the case is that I have control over only your body, much to my disappointment, Natsu."

"Don't you dare say my name like that," the victim growled lowly, merely earning himself a sluggish chuckle from the female. "You have no right to treat me like one of your puppets. I'm a Puppeteer, just like you – you know it."

Pursing her lips slightly, Lucy's lips turned into a smile once more. "That's true," she agreed, though made no actual advance to do anything about the matter. "Well, too bad you won't be able to perform anymore!"

Natsu ground his teeth, but then winced when light filled his vision, provoking him to shut one of his eyes in hope to adjust his other eye to the brightness.

"You are under my control, Natsu. Struggle as much as you want – I'll be turning you into one of them," the blonde woman taunted, her cinnamon and devilish eyes narrowing with evil intentions. "For now, I'll just throw you about until you become ragged and nearly broken, and then I'll save you by stitching you back together again. How does that sound to you?"

Natsu, still attempting to adjust his eyes to the light, also attempted to focus his attention on the performer. He pressed his lips into a straight line, an expression of annoyance and irritation kicking in. "'Throw me about,' huh? You wanna go right to the edge, don't you?"

Chuckling at him, the woman smiled at him in the most malefic way he'd ever seen. It was almost as if she were some sort of serial killer, ready to saw his body in half and leave him there to rot in the next few years or so.

"Yes, it's my specialty," she answered, her already malefic smile curling even more upwards. "Now, do you want to play Puppet Master?"

In the next few minutes of silence, screams shattered the silence, bouncing off the walls of the theater, and barbarous laughter followed shortly, playing its own tune throughout the celestial darkness of the night.

* * *

**This document isn't even 1000 words. This isn't even a drabble. What the hell.**

**Anyway, I probably am going to be publishing the first chapter of most of my other stories (and new ones whilst I'm at it) and then just leave them until I finish others (eg. _Lucy Power Project!_ then _Contract of Magic_ then _this one_ then _the next one_ etc. kind of thing).**


End file.
